Father Chad DiGreco
Background Father Chad DiGreco is a youth minister and pastor of Our Lady of Perpetual Diesel in downtown Philadelphia, PA. He particularly focuses his masses on the inner city youth population, and has entered HCL because "it's what the kids are into". Despite this clearly poor decision, DiGreco made his debut at the unsanctioned KUMITE: Hurricane show, where he fell just short of winning the tournament, losing to Peter Oliveira by decision in the finals. However, DiGreco scored knockout wins in his first three fights that night, against Christian Sundance, Victor Young, and Derby Mutton, all via hammer fist from the ground and pound position. MMA record |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 11-5 | Miami Dave County | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 36 | December 4, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:05 | Tokyo, Japan | Grand Final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 10-5 | Erik Helheim | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 36 | December 4, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:48 | Tokyo, Japan | Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9-5 | Horst Düvers | Decision (Unanimous) | KUMITE 34 | October 16, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Kobe, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-5 | Takao Kusotare | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 32 | August 14, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:30 | Osaka, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-5 | Hiroshi "Mecha" Matsui | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 30 | June 12, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:08 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-5 | Barbara | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 28 | April 17, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:02 | Tokyo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-5 | Miami Dave County | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 24 | December 17, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:01 | Tokyo, Japan | Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-4 | Sergei Matryoshka | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 22 | October 8, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:55 | Sapporo, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-4 | Kick Takagi | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 20 | August 13, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:48 | Osaka, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-4 | Bluck Bliddell | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 15 | March 14, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 1:00 | Osaka, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-4 | Herman Quinn | KO (Right hook) | HCL 34 | September 28, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:44 | Denver, Colorado | KOTN |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-4 | Herschel Mossad | TKO (Punches) | HCL 31 | June 22, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:15 | Detroit, Michigan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-3 | Stanley Barcliffe | TKO (Punches) | HCL 27 | January 12, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:26 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-2 | Pappy Goulash | KO (Mounted punches) | HCL 22 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:58 | Morin Heights, Quebec | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-1 | David Duritz | TKO (Punches) | HCL 18 | March 24, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:05 | Los Angeles, California | Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | Peter Oliveira | TKO (Punches) | HCL 13 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 3:32 | Hanford, California | Fight of the Night |} ----